semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maeglin Eol
Lord Marshal Maeglin Eol II is the current ruler of Elven Nation of Thalias. Born in 1000 to the Former Lord Marshal Dringol Eol and his wife Estolabes Eol. He was raised in the capital city of Malshai on the ilsand of Thalias. He was educated by Curuon a wise old teacher of the Elvish race in the area. At the age of 30 he was given a mentor in the fighting arts, Captain Cannor Ghal of the Great Salvan Rangers. At the age of 50 Maeglin dissapeared along the Western Coast of the Northen Continet, unknown to his people Maeglin spent much of the 50 years oof his missing years wandering the Deepwood and Blackwood as well as visiting the Acavelli Mountains, homing his skill as a Ranger and a tracker. It was while wondering the deep wood he met his love. He returend at the age of 101 where he began to take more resposibility in his role as Prince. His father died in 1213 his father was killed in the Great Terran War, he was crowned the new Lord Marshal, and asked the Kreedian Empire for help in the War. WIthin 6 months they had won the War and Maeglin promised Kreedia a debt of call. Maeglin is the current ruler of the Great Kingdom of Thalias. Early Life Maeglin was born in a small mountous reatreat, of his father- just north of Valraine- in 1000. He spent many of his early years in the mountains of Thamali. He spent the first 5 years of his life here in the mountains and by Hiris Lake, many of his days were spent swimming. At the age of 7 he returned back to Malshal (The Capital) Here Curion a wise proffesor taught him of the world and things around him. Maeglin took intreast in this yet he found inside and theory leasons dull and would often drift off in to day dream. At the age of 15 he was assigned a teacher to train him in a phycical and fighting side of life, Captain Cannor leader of The Salvan Rangers, here he exellded enjoing the outdoor yet hard phycical challanges. ''"Captain Cannor would make me run 300 laps of the court yard of my fathers house before 500 press ups and 650 sit ups; before running 10 mile, and if I did not complete it in 80 minutes then he would force me to do it again except this time with a 25kg pack on my back" ''- Maeglin Eol on the training he went through at the age of 16. He spent 15 years under the apprentaship of the Captain before graduating from the training as a Ranger, at the age of 31 he vanished of the east coast of the Genisis conflict. Life on the Continent At the age of 31 Maeglin dived off the boat which was carrying him and dissapered. The Deepwood He washed up on the shore of the Deepwood, here he found himslef traveling through the wood, mainly enjoying the freedom which he now had. Category:Character